Tekkaman Blade III
by Teknomanfan
Summary: A possible story for TB III, Shinja still lives here and has joined the Space Knights


Humanity is rebuilding and discovering the technolgy behind the Tekno- Powers. D-boy and Aki are getting married, on their wedding Shinya meets a girl and he gets married too.  
  
Than the Prague rebelion starts and Blade, Aki and Shinya are going to Prague to stop the other Tekkaman. Shinya's wife follows him, and she gets killed by the bomb. Shinya, bitterd by the loss of his loved one, leaves Aki and D-boy and goes to a monestry to train. Before he goes, Shiya warns D-boy and Aki that they need to train and let their feelings for each other not getting in the way of their combat skills.  
  
D-boy says that there is no need to train, a new generation of tekkaman is on the way and they will continue the job that he started. Shinya says that D-boy is the only one on earth that is powerful enough to permantly destroy the radam. Shinya starts to fight with D-boy but neither of them can win. And Shinya finally leaves to Tibet.  
  
After Shinya leaves, Aki takes over command of the Space-Knights.  
  
The three new tekkaman come (Yumi, Natasja, David) and they fight of the first wave of Radam. Then Dead comes he defeats Blade, after this battle, D- boy lies in coma, in this state he is talking to Shinya who is telling D- boy that he is becomming weak. D-boy asks Shinya why he didn't come to help him and Shinya answers that he will not interfere with D-boy becomming weak. But Shinya doesn't tell D-boy that he was the one who brought Dead to the Tekkaplant.  
  
After his battle with Blade, Dead returns to his mentor Shinya to tell him that Blade has become weak indeed. When he walks into the streets, Dead meets David and they begin to talk, and they become friends.  
  
Shinya hopes that D-boy will start training because D-boy is the only one who is strong enough to defeat the Radam. D-boy puts to much trust in the new generation, he must realize that he is the only one who can permantly defeat the radam. That is why he lets Dead attack Blade, because it will be the only way to let D-boy realize it.  
  
then comes the normal story of TB II and we continue when Blade has defeated Dead  
  
Dead tells Blade then about his teacher and at that moment, Shinya arrives and so both Shinya and Dead explain to Blade what there whole idea was. Blade understands his brothers motives and forgives him. At that moment, everybody is being warned that the military has dropped the bomb and Blade goes up to the sky to destroy it. He quickly rescues Aki and then uses his voltekka to take care of the bomb.  
  
Earth is safe (for now)  
  
Back on earth, the Space Knights sensor picks up a strange signal and Aki and D-boy investigate it. They find a hidden radam ship that remained on earth after Omega was defeated. They enter the ship and it reads their tekkaman energy and flies off to a planet the Radam want to conquer. Aki and Blade don't help the Radam, but they'll help to defend the planet. As it turns out, another alien species arrive to destroy the Radam, but they are suprised that the Radam are defeated. When they see Aki and Blade, the aliens try to kill them. After a battle, the aliens realise that Aki and Blade aren't possed by the Radam, and ask them why it is that they use Tekno-Power when they aren't possed by the Radam. Aki and Blade explain everything, and then they ask the aliens why they use Tekno-Teknology if they aren't Radam.  
  
Meanwhile on earth, Shinya is gaining more power now he's commander of the Space-Knights, he convinces the military to give their power to him so he can create a powerfull fleet to attack the Radam before they can attack earth again. After a few attacks, that almost fully destroyed earth's fleet, and Shinya and the other Space-Kinghts came to the rescue, they give Shinya full militairy power. Shinya builds a huge fleet to defend earth.  
  
Back on the alien ship where Aki and Blade are, the aliens tell their story.  
  
The aliens say that there home planet has been also attacked by the Radam and was completely conquered. There was a small group of persons who was still able to escape.  
  
From that point on, the small group of aliens has decided to attack the radam wherever they can.  
  
During their journeys, they have found the home planet of the radam but they don't even have enough men to take back their home planet, let alone attack the radams home planet. They hope that they will receive some help from from Aki and Blade.  
  
Aki and Blade agree and ask that 1 of their leaders would acompany them to there home planet to start building a battle plan.  
  
The aliens don't have full faith in our friends and they say that they will only go with them if everybody may come along.  
  
After a quick contact with earth through one of the alien ships communicator, everybody goes to earth where Shinya is trying to assemble a space fleet wich is hard because the military isn't as cooperative as he would like but he also has to face random radam attacks who are aware of his plans and who attack Spaceship building facilities.  
  
But when Blade and Aki arrive, they quickly disable the radam fleet because they didn't anticipated this attack from the rear.  
  
Back on earth, The aliens, D-boy and Aki start building on a war plan while shinya is trying to assemble a fleet but there remains only 1 great problem. They know that when they attack the radam, radam will call back all of his troops throughout the galaxy but nobody knows how much troops this will be.  
  
Since nobody knows how much troops the radam have, they prepare themselves for the worst.  
  
Shinya finally compleats his fleet and they all depart to face the Radam.  
  
Natasha, David and Yumi stay behind for the time being because the radam may attack the earth while the others are on their way to the radam's homeplanet. But they were instructed to go help the others as soon as the offence began. They will need as much help as they can get.  
  
After a journey of a few days, the fleet approaches the radams home planet and after a quick analyses of the enemy's strength the battle commences.  
  
They fleet first launches his 4 soltekkaman squads and each soltekkaman squad has a tekkaman with it for protection against enemy tekkaman.  
  
A fifth group of fighters is also made and this group consist of the aliens Blade and Aki encountered.  
  
They soltekkaman make munch of all the enemy spidercrabs and the enemy tekkaman aren't as strong as the earths tekkaman so everything is going fine. And david, Natasha and Yumi aer on there way so things are look ing great for our heroes.  
  
After a few days, almost half of the planet has been conquered but then, all of the radam warriors that conquered other planets are starting to arrive and that slows down the operation, there major advantage is that they way outnumber the Earths forces.  
  
But that is just the beginning of all their trouble, a group of enemy tekkaman has arrived and they are far more stronger than every other tekkaman they had faced.  
  
Their strength and speed are truly amazing and they quickly destroy an entire soltekkaman corps and our teknkoman are having serious trouble to stand their ground.  
  
Shinya and Blade go to their blastor form and that equals the fight for them but Aki and Dead are getting their buts kicked by the other tekkaman.  
  
Dead and Aki are lying heavily beaten on the ground and the enemy tekkaman are making there final attack to finish them off while suddenly they are being hit with a voltekka. Dead and Aki wonder from where that voltekka came because both Shinya as Blade are having enought trouble of their own with the other tekkaman and then they see David, Natasha and Yumi.  
  
Aki and Dead thank them and then they fall unconscious on the ground.  
  
What the Space Knights don't know is that the radam have send a group of their army has been ordered to attack the earth because there are no tekkaman to defend it.  
  
Back on the main mothership, they bring Dead and Aki badly wounded in the infirmerie. Their condition is bad but the radam has taken some severly hits and it may take some time before they are reorganized.  
  
The operation is succesful but both Aki as Dead have severe injuries and the doctors can't garanty that they will survive. The next 2 days will be decicive for their recovery.  
  
D-boy remains next to Aki's bed with always holding a hand of Aki in his hands because this is the first time that she is so severely wounded and he feels so helpless. It makes him made and he is determined to kill the tekkaman who has done this to her.  
  
The same feeling goes for David because his friend is hurt and all of the Space Knights are mad at the radam.  
  
Yumi sees how D-boy remains besides Aki's bed day and night and starts to realize that she will never be able to have D-boy's his love, because all of his love is for Aki, she is the only thing that he lives for. Because she realizes this, she starts crying and quickly goes to her room becauses she doen't want that anybody sees her tears  
  
On that moment the EDF contacts the Space Knights to let them now that they are under attack. They must take a decision quickly, call off their counter- offensive and defend the earth or remain on their current position.  
  
D-boy enters the room after he heard the news and says he'll go. He is powerfull enough to take the radam on and with Aki in sickbay more motivated then ever. Shinya says however that he'll go, he thinks it is better that D-boy stayed close to Aki and his anger and power would be of better use here than on earth. D-boy agrees and everything is set.  
  
The others must remain their and defend their position.  
  
Shinya transforms and blasts away heading for earth. On that moment, the alien tekkaman (who appear to be in blastor mode because theyre body must be suited for it) commence a counterattack.  
  
Blade goes blastor and rushes into battlefilled with rage and hatred for the radam and David and Natasha who team up and Yumi uses her Reactor Voltekka to keep the enemy tekkaman away from the fleet and especially away from dead and Aki.  
  
Blade flies, full of anger of what they did to Aki, towards the enemy tekkaman and starts bashing in on them, he is so concentrated and focused that he has no trouble at all defeating the enemy. But he doesn't realize that he is being lured away from the others and that they are on their own. David and Natasha are having a hard time and they need to retreat behind the defense barrier that Yumi put up with her reactor voltekka.  
  
The enemy tekkaman are now attacking the space fleet and one has succeeded in breaking through the defensive barrier and is headed for the ship that has Aki and Dead.  
  
Blade sences that there is an alien tekkaman near Aki and rushes back towards the ship. The alien tekkaman sees Aki lying in sickbay and prepares himself for the kill, in a nick of time, Blade rushes in to stop him and kick him throw every wall in the ship right out of the ship. Blade recognizes know the tekkaman and sees it is the one who badly hurt Aki and says to him that he will pay for what he has done to Aki.  
  
The battle commmences and both fighters are very good. It seems that this tekkaman is the leader of the elite group of the radam tekkaman.  
  
Blade starts getting the upperhand and the other enemy tekkaman are going to interven in the battle but Yumi lets aims a few voltekkas at them so that they can't intervine.  
  
In the mean time, Blade has defeated their leader and prepares himself to give him the final blow. He attacks him and stabs him right through his heart.  
  
The other enemy tekkaman are amazed by this happening and they retreat, but Blade fieres his voltekka towards them and they are all defeated.  
  
Back on the ship, the doctors say that Aki and Dead have regained consciousness and are out of the critical fase and will be fine. And there is more good news: Shinya has single-handedly defeated the radam fleet that was going to attack the earth.  
  
At that moment, Natasha and David take the decision to return to earth because they are not powerful enough to help in the offensive against the radam and they will remain on earth till the radam are more weakened and till it is sure that the radam are no more threat to the earth  
  
Everyone is happy now because Aki and Dead will be able to fight again in a couple of days. The threat of the earth being attacked is gone and the elite group of tekkaman of the radam has been wiped out so everyone is happy. They all think that the war will soon be over but only D-boy and Aki have doubts about this.  
  
And they are right, the radam have gathered all of their troops and they are surrounding the Space Knight fleet. All of the planets that the Space Knight fleet has past was conquered by the Radam but they remained hidden so that they wouldn't appear on there radar.  
  
But all of a sudden, all the radam come out of their hiding places and a code red is given on the all the ships. They are completely surrounded with the enemy and worst of all, a second fleet has been send towards earth.  
  
Every soltekkaman and Tekkaman except Aki and Dead is being sent out trying to destroy the enemy. The Saliva's (name of the alien race that supports the Sp.Kn.) will fight in the front of the fleet, the soltekkaman will defend the rear and Blade will have to defend the middle of the fleet while Yumi uses her reactor voltekka to create a wall of voltekkas around the fleet.  
  
The battle isn't going as good as expected because both the Saliva's and the soltekkaman are having trouble to stand their ground and Blade isn't able to be on 2 places at the same time.  
  
Aki and Dead both see this devolpment and want to help but they both stil have to much pain to move around, let alone transform and fight, there is even more bad news because Shinya reports that he is behind the enemy fleet but he can't break through because there are simply to many Radam for him to handle. Aki can no longer see the situation evolve in their worst nightmare and transforms trying to break free through the Radam ring around the fleet to get to Shinya because he is for now the only person that can help Blade, she is still in no condition to fight but she hopes that she can hold on long enough to help Shinya.  
  
Dead does the same thing but he hasn't recovered enough of his injuries and is soon a toy for the Radam.  
  
Thanks to Blade, he is transported back to the ship and there Blade ask where Aki went and Dead tells him what she did.  
  
Blade tries to come in contact with Shinya but the radam mess with the signal so there is no communication possible.  
  
At least, that is what the radam think, via mental communication, Blade talks to Aki and says to her that she must stop endangering her life.  
  
Aki lets Blade know that he has more pressing matters and that she will be fine, she has almost reached her goal. And so it is, But just as she reached Shinya, she is so exhausted that she falls unconscious. Shinya quickly tells Pegas that he needs to reverse the teknotransformation and that he should stay close to him. Pegas obeys and Blade has felt that there was something wrong with Aki rushes away from the battle scene towards Aki leaving a breach in dthe defence of the fleet.  
  
He quickly reaches Shinya and Aki and the 3 of them are heading towards the fleet with has got some severe loses because Blade abandonded his position, approx. 3 large ships were destroyed, Shinya says that he will take over Blades defensive role and that he should take care of Aki.  
  
Back on earth, the situation isn't good either, Natasha and David are heaving trouble to keep away the Radam, there seems to come no end to those radam.  
  
But Honda is now the leader of the Space Knights on earth and he has come up with a brilliant plan to take away the radam threat (for now).  
  
His plan is to het all of radams ships as close to each other as possible and then to drop an atom bomb on the ship and he hopes that by doing that, their will be a gigantic explosion of the ships and destroys all of the radam.  
  
Everyone knows it is a risky operation but they know it is there only chance because they heard that the situation for the others isn't good either.  
  
The operation commences and David and Natasha fly around in circles around the enemy ships so that they come closer to one another, but the problem is now that the bomb needs to be dropped on an exact location and that it may not be set off a moment to soon or too late.  
  
Therefore, David says to Goliate that he needs to drop the bomb and that he will fly just in front of it to keep the enemy away and Natasha needs to get the attention of as much radam as possible.  
  
The plan commences and everything goes perfectly, but only the automatic destructionsystem of the bomb is malfunctioning so it needs to be destroyed on the right moment by a voltekka or by a teknolance.  
  
David is prepared to sacrifice himself and when the bomb is in the right position, he puts his teknolance through the bomb and it explodes taking with it all the radam ships and every other radam.  
  
The only question now is: Will have David survived the explosion?  
  
At first sight, there seems to be no sign of him but after a while, she seems him floating into space, he is ok and they fly back to the earth:  
  
Mission accomplished.  
  
Back with D-boy  
  
D-boy has serious trouble, because Aki transformed and fought some time, her old wounds were ripped open again and she is very weakend because she lost a lot of blood, her condition was never worse than now and because Blade deserted his position to save Aki, the Saliva's and Military command are having doubts about the fact whether or not D-boy is able to succesfully round up this operation.  
  
For military command, he must be replaced and the Saliva are having doubts if there weren't too overconfidentin trusting this man  
  
The Saliva and military command request that D-boye should come to the meeting room. He doesn't feel like leaving Aki alone but he goes anyway because he knows that this meeting will decide the faith of this entire operation.  
  
He enters the room and before him are 2 people sitting in a chair. 1 is the supreme leader of the Saliva and 1 is the leader of the military command.  
  
The leader of the military command says that D-boy should give up his command of this operation to someone of the military who is more capable while the Salive chief says that his people are seriously thinking of withdrawing them of this war.  
  
D-boy has anticipated these decisions and says that he will not give up his command and he also doesn't wan't that the Saliva will retreat them.  
  
D-boy says that it is true that he has abondend his position and that there were a few ships lost. But he also would like to point out that if he didn't left his position, Aki and Shinya would probably be dead by now.  
  
The military leader says that that are just 2 lives that are expendable and that it is no excuse for abondaning his position.  
  
D-boy has to hold his temper because that imbecile considers his twin and his wife as "expendable". He says that Shinya and Aki are both tekkaman and are more valuable for the war than a few ships, because tekkaman can take out enemy troops, that is something that a few transporter ships can't.  
  
The military leader can't go around this fact and has nothing to say anymore, the attempt of the military to command tha tekkaman has failed.  
  
But that still leaves the problem of the Saliva, their leader says that by abondaning his position he has given the signal that his fellow humans are more important to him that elimaniting the radam. The Saliva troops are no longer willing to fight for a person who isn't completely determend to destroy the enemy.  
  
D-boy replys to this with the fact that he has never been more determind than now because he wants to get the radam back for what they did.  
  
He also points out that the retrait of the Saliva would be useless because the Radam know who attacked them and they will surely want revenge and that will ersult in the extermination of the Saliva. They have started something together, they need to finish it together.  
  
After this short speech, the Saliva leader gives D-boy his word that he will not abandon the coalition and that D-boy will remain to have the full trust of the Saliva.  
  
After all the those problems have been out of the way, D-boy can focus on trying to break out of the radam circle around his fleet.  
  
He starts working on a plan that will take care of the enemy threat and he comes up with the following plan: Shinya will defend the righter middle of the fleet, Blade the left middle, the soltekkaman the rear and the Saliva the front ofthe fleet. Yumi will remain within the fleet and will use her reacto voltekka to take care of the enemy, but to blow significant damage to the enemy, she must use a immense amount of voltekka beams. Therefor, she must concentrate and try to reproduce as many voltekkabeams as possible. D-boy calculates that after 1 hour, she will have enough voltekka to take out one quarter of the radam.  
  
Till that time, everyone must protect Yumi and must protect the fleet.  
  
The battle will be much tougher because Yumi won't have the time nor the concentration to build a defence ring round the fleet.  
  
After everyone is briefed, the plan starts to commence.  
  
But there are a lot of troubles, without the defence ring of Yumi, the Salivas and the soltekkaman aer having more trouble to stand their ground and Blade and Shinya are very busy of their own, Blade just hopes that Yumi can have enough concentration to hold on for an hour and hopes that the Salivas and the soltekkaman can do the same.  
  
They have been fighting for an half hour by now and Blade sees that The Saliva and the soltekkaman are doing very bad so he tells Yumi to start with the attack, in an half hour, there wouldn't be a fleet left to defend.  
  
She commences with the attack but she has trouble staying focused because there are just so many voltekkas and enemys on wich she needs to focus.  
  
Blade notices this and says that she needs to focus on the part that Shinya defends and that Shinya needs to go to the soltekkaman.  
  
Yumi's attack is doing fine but she can't hold on much longer so Blade says that Shinya and he need to fire their voltekka when they are both in blastor, they both do that and the enemy is a bit disorganized now that their is an entire flank ripped open. This gives Blade the oppurtunity to bring Yumi back to the ship where she can rest because the immense concentration has made her faint.  
  
Blade returns quickly and starts attacking the Radam and he orders everyone else to do the same because they are disorganized for the moment and now is the time to strike.  
  
With renewed faith everyone attacks and because of the fact that the radam are trying to restore their flank + the fact that they are very heavily attacked, lets them have some serious losses and some some weak points in their attack circle are becoming visible.  
  
After an hour or so, the radam where still unable to get completely reorganized because of the many voltekkas they had to take and the attacks of the Salivas and soltekkaman didn't to them much either.  
  
Yumi arrives back at the battlescene and prepares another reactor voltekka.  
  
After an hour, she is completely ready and fires it now at the radam, because there are less radam than before and because Yumi has already done the same, she can concentrate much better than before and she completely destroys 3 quarters of the remaining radam. Blade, Shinya, the soltekkaman and the Saliva take out another small number and the remaining troops retrait to the radamplanet  
  
Now that the immeadite thread is over, the troops can focus on recommencing their attacks on the radamplanet.  
  
Aki's situation has improved and she must rest now, Dead is completely recovered and is ready for some action. Aki will remain on board and will coordinate the situation from the ship.  
  
By previous scans of the planet, they know that their capital is heavily guarded but D-boy thinks that their must be some sort of mastermind, like when Omega died, all radam plants died too.  
  
Therefore, they will concentrate their attack on their capital because there some to be a huge fortified construction there. The Salivas want to help with the attack on their mastermind so the plan goes as follows:  
  
Blade, Shinya and the Salivas go for the mastermind.  
  
The soltekkaman, Yumi and Dead will be used as a distraction.  
  
The fight commences and the soltekkaman fight against the enemy while Dead destroys the radam their front lines and Yumi uses her reactor voltekka to damage as much radamlines as she can. Damaging those lines is important because it attracts more radam to that battle scene.  
  
The distraction is going on for 10 minutes and Blade, Shinya and the Saliva go to the fortified building in the city and enter it without being spotted.  
  
The resistance is minimal but when they enter the main room of the building, they see a giant blob connected with all kind of wires to the room.  
  
It greets Blade and Shinya and tells them that they have been used.  
  
Blade and Shinya ask what the blob is talking about and the blob starts talking:  
  
Ages agos, that blob was created by a race of people that wanted to have an army of warrior slaves. Therefore, they created that blob and the blob created the radam, the radam plants and everything else we know.  
  
But the blob was tired of being treated as a slave and it started working on a plan to get rid of his master.  
  
He created therefor the radam trees and he captured other civilasations and used them as tekkaman. Before that, he only used the spidercrabs.  
  
He used those tekkaman to attack his masters and get rid of them.  
  
His plan was succesful but a small group got away.  
  
The blobs ex-masters were the Saliva.  
  
Blade and Shinya look bassled at the Saliva and they admit it  
  
The Saliva leader says that everything the blob tells is true and he wants to thank Blade for his kind help to take conquer his planet back for him but he is of no use anymore.  
  
During their stay on earth, the Saliva had the oppurtunity to get to know the earths forces and know their strength and their weakness. After they take back their planet, they will attack earth and their is nothing Blade can do because the Saliva have put armed guards with Aki and she is their prisoner.  
  
The blob says that the Saliva haven't defeated the radam yet and all of a sudden, the last remaining elite fighteres of the radam appear and start attacking the Saliva. The Saliva order Blade and Shinya to defend them ot they will kill Aki. Blade has no other option than to obey and defends the Saliva after first going into his blastor mode, Shinya does the same.  
  
Blade and Shinya know that they can't keep obeing them for eternity so via mental communication, they work out a plan. They both will fire their voltekkas at the enemy in the hope that they fire back, the collision of the voltekkas will cause an explosion and will give them the oppurtunity to escape and go back to their spaceship to free Aki.  
  
They both go into a corner and fire their voltekka, aiming for the blob and as they hoped, the other fire their voltekka to protect their master. A huge explosion follows and the next door rooms are completely destroyed.  
  
In the meantime, Blade and Shinya hurry back to the ship to rescue AKi before the Saliva find out that they are gone.  
  
When the smoke of the explosion clears up, the Saliva notice that they are alone and that they have to face 4 elite tekkaman.  
  
By the time he wants to contact his soldiers that are holding Aki prisoner, he is already dead because the Enemy Tekkaman have immeadetely started their attack.  
  
Back at the ship, Blade and Shinya see the soldiers holding their guns pointed at Aki, they decide to make a little noize so that 1 of them would show up.  
  
A guard shows up and he is quickly been disabled and so is his companion who came to see what was keeping him. Now there are only 2 guards left and Blade and Shinya go for the frontal attack and before the guards know what hit them, they are already been taken out.  
  
After making sure that there are no Saliva's left on the ship, they quickly launch an attack on the Saliva ship in their fleet with their remaining soldiers who were waiting for the command to take over the other ships.  
  
After that was settled they hurry back to the planet and continue their fight with the elite tekkaman.  
  
Things aren't looking to good for the radam because the divirsing has alost broken through the enemy lines and the elite tekkaman group isn't doing as good as in the beginning of the war.  
  
After Yumi, Dead and the soltekkaman have almost completely whipped out the most of the defences of the radam, they hurry ro help Blade and Shinya in the remains of what once was a fortified citadel.  
  
When they reach them, they see that the Saliva have been killed and that only the giant blob remains.  
  
The blob wich only is a giant mastermind, has no defence or attack abilities is an easy pray and all together, they fir their Voltekka at the blob wich is now permantly destroyed, together with the rest of the radam because ther is nobody to order them.  
  
Happily, everyone returns home where they see David and Natasha again.  
  
They are now all happy because the threat of the radam is now permantly gone and D-boy and Aki are going to have a great future together.  
  
A few months after the endeing of the war, Aki happily announces that she is 3 months pregnant. She and D-boy will become parents.  
  
THE END  
  
fanfic written by teknomanfan, with the help of gert-jan 


End file.
